Active pharmaceutical ingredients (API or APIs (plural)) in pharmaceutical compositions can be prepared in a variety of different forms. Such APIs can be prepared so as to have a variety of different chemical forms including chemical derivatives or salts. Such APIs can also be prepared to have different physical forms. For example, the APIs may be amorphous, may have different crystalline polymorphs, or may exist in different solvation or hydration states. By varying the form of an API, it is possible to vary the physical properties thereof. For example, crystalline polymorphs typically have different solubility's from one another, such that a more thermodynamically stable polymorph is less soluble than a less thermodynamically stable polymorph. Pharmaceutical polymorphs can also differ in properties such as shelf-life, bioavailability, morphology, vapour pressure, density, color, and compressibility. Accordingly, variation of the crystalline state of an API is one of many ways in which to modulate the physical properties thereof.
It would be advantageous to have new forms of these APIs that have improved properties, in particular, as oral formulations. Specifically, it is desirable to identify improved forms of APIs that exhibit significantly improved properties including increased aqueous solubility and stability. Further, it is desirable to improve the processability, or preparation of pharmaceutical formulations. For example, needle-like crystal forms or habits of APIs can cause aggregation, even in compositions where the API is mixed with other substances, such that a non-uniform mixture is obtained. It is also desirable to increase the dissolution rate of API-containing pharmaceutical compositions in water, increase the bioavailability of orally-administered compositions, and provide a more rapid onset to therapeutic effect. It is also desirable to have a form of the API which, when administered to a subject, reaches a peak plasma level faster, has a longer lasting therapeutic plasma concentration, and higher overall exposure when compared to equivalent amounts of the API in its presently-known form.